Roommates
by flo4ever
Summary: Entry for "A Picture is Worth 1,000 Words" Contest. Edward can't bring himself to being Bella's 'just' roommate anymore. After a kiss complicates things on his behalf, Edward discovers Bella might not be as opposed to the idea herself. EPOV


**A Picture is Worth a 1000 Words Contest**

**Title: Roommates **

**Your pen name: flo4ever**

**Inspirational photo number: #5  
**

**To view the photos for this contest visit:  
http://i618(DOT)photobucket(DOT)com/albums/tt268/Rosalynn7885/contestcollage(DOT)png**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Edward can't bring himself to being Bella's 'just' roommate anymore. After a kiss complicates things on his behalf, Edward discovers Bella might not be as opposed to the idea herself.**

**

* * *

  
**

There was a fucking blizzard raging outside.

I'd found this waiting area at the far end of the station. It was pretty run down but it was dry and a little warm. My clothes and luggage were fucking wet from the frozen rain. At least I was able to find a single space that resembled a shelter. It looked pretty clean and comfortable. I took off my heavy as hell coat and shoved my bag under the seat. I settled in the furthest corner of the bench and pulled my guitar out of its case. At least I managed to keep the fucking thing dry.

I didn't think anyone would come here especially when they've been announcing warnings all the live long day. I was strumming a random song when someone came barging inside the waiting area, uttering a string of profanities as she dragged half an ice peak behind her.

"What the fuck??" she cursed.

"They call it a blizzard." I explained. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you back."

She had just finished her sentence when she collapsed in front of me. Before I realized what I was doing, I jumped to my feet and kneeled beside her.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked.

She didn't answer me. In fact, she didn't even budge. I rolled her on her back and looked at her face. It was paler than usual and her lips were an icy blue. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard.

"You shouldn't've followed me, silly girl." I muttered.

I put my arms around her and half-carried, half-dragged her to the bench. I could feel the coldness of her body seeping through me. She was trembling violently, seeing her clothes were soaking wet.

I couldn't leave her in those damn clothes.

I plugged our drenched coats under the door, keeping out the wind.

I lowered Bella to the floor and raised her upper body in a sitting position. I peeled off her wet coat and tossed it aside. I went for the jeans but couldn't bring myself to do it. I had never seen Bella naked before, but us being roommates often gave me enough motive to sometimes fantasize about it. I shook my head at my train of thoughts. I pulled my sweater and t-shirt over my head and threw it over her, gathering her into my arms. I lay down and pulled her close to my chest.

She was freezing. Five minutes later, she stopped shaking and fell in an easy slumber.

After a short while, Bella woke up, feeling warm and soft. She opened her eyes to slowly study her surroundings. You really couldn't see much because the room was barely lit. I took this moment to finally release the sneeze I'd been holding while she was asleep.

Her eyes shot up, startled. She looked so young, so beautiful.

"Edward?" She whispered.

I didn't answer. I wrapped my arms even tighter around her body and reached out to touch her face. It was icy cold. The usually flushed apples of her cheeks were pale and she was still somewhat shivering.

"You're cold." I murmured. This time she moved in my arms and settled on my lap, straddling my thighs. I swallowed heavily at the brush of contact. The paper white of her cheeks quickly colored; a healthy red dusting the skin. But it wasn't embarrassment.

"Edward Anthony Masen, you idiot!" she yelled, angrily, worriedly. "Do you get off at seeing me worried? What the fuck are you doing out here!"

"I needed to think." I replied.

"Why?"

"I value your friendship too much to fuck it up with a kiss."

"We were drunk! And so your idea of thinking involves moving out?"

"I packed one bag, plus my guitar. I would hardly call this moving out."

'But why?'

"Dammit Bella! Can't you see it's not just your friendship I crave? After we kissed, do you really think I want to go back to being 'just' roommates!?"

Her face suddenly lunged moved forward until her lips brushed mine and she stilled. "I can't be your 'just' roommate anymore either." she whispered against my lips.

My eyes widened in surprise and I stiffened, but it was too late. Bella's face moved too swiftly for me to follow and my lips were suddenly crushed under hers.

We devoured each other with all the pent up passion from the entire year I've been living with her. I had wanted Bella ever since I'd laid eyes upon her-and now I was going to have her. My keep deepened as she headily responded to me.

"Bella," I groaned into her mouth, tongue sliding over her bottom lip to urge her to open hers.

"I want you," Bella breathed into my ear, nibbling on my earlobe. I pressed her further into me so that she was crushed against me, her breasts flattened against my chest. She ground herself intimately into me, making me feel as if I were in a fever.

"I know, but we can't do it here," I murmured almost soothingly, hands leaving her thighs and sliding up over her skin. They moved over her stomach and then up to cup her breasts through the fabric of _my_ clothes. "But you make it so damned _hard_, Bella," I growled, leaning in to kiss her hard. "Very," I stroked her left nipple. "Very," I stroked her right nipple. "_Hard_." I pulled her into me, moving my hips in a circular motion.

"Oh god!" She groaned, head falling back from me, leaving her throat bare.

I immediately pressed my lips to the pulse beating at her throat, tongue coming out to lathe it. "We have to wait until this fucking storm passes," I purred, biting lightly, then soothing it with my tongue.

"Promise me," She whispered, reaching up to touch my lips with a finger.

"I love you." I said simply, claiming her mouth again.

Outside, the '_All trains have been cancelled today'_ sign glared at me.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Song for this story is Nobody's - Roommates. It's a , and has nothing to do with this one-shot. I just needed a title and somewhat functional relationship for our two favorite characters. **

**Good luck to anyone else entering this contest!  
**


End file.
